Suffering Heart
by angel007
Summary: Two people, separated by circumstances. But love cannot be denied.


Suffering Heart  
  
Author's Note: This is a song fic. The song's title is You're Still You, sung by Josh Groban in Ally Mcbeal's Season Finale. Second, this is a Draco/Hermione Fic. Live with it. I like the two. Last but not the least, this is my first fic. Criticisms are allowed but you can't flame me just because you don't like my pairing. Having said that, Have fun!  
  
Through the darkness,  
  
I can see your light  
  
She felt stupid sneaking up on him like this. Watching him from afar in this cold of the night. Where the darkness hid what her heart really yearned and cried out. But she enjoyed gazing at him like this. Watching him spent a few minutes beside the enchanted Hogwarts' lake. "What's my problem?" Hermione asked herself even though she knew the answer to her question. She fell in love. With the enemy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
And you will always shine  
  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
  
He looked like an angel, she thought. His blond hair glistened like a silvery thread spun from the moonlight itself. His features were softened by the pale light; his perpetual smirk was replaced by a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He was so serene and so perfect liked a sculptor's masterpiece. Draco looked as innocent as a newborn child. This wasn't the git that Harry and Ron loathed during daytime. This was the REAL Draco. "Or rather the Draco that I want him to be," Hermione said sadly.  
  
Your face I've memorized  
  
I idolize just you  
  
If she could just touch his face, held it between her hands and kiss his lips. She wanted to stare in his eyes and be drowned in it. His eyes. They were majestic. Of the finest blue-gray. Cold and condemning one moment, burning and raging the next. Lately, she saw a flicker of emotion there she thought Draco Malfoy wasn't capable of having. An insinuation of happiness*. She always dreamed that it was her who caused that hidden emotion to resurface. That she'll basked on that happiness together with Draco. But that's the catch. It was just a dream. A far-fetched reality Hermione knew wouldn't happen in her lifetime.  
  
I look up to everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
Hermione quickly leaned at the wall when Draco shifted. She couldn't afford to be seen. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath to tame her beating heart. After a short moment, she resumed her position. He hated her. It always hurt when he taunted her for being muggle-born. It cut her heart to pieces. Draco's bigotry shattered her. But damn, that wasn't enough to completely hate him! Hermione loved Draco in spite of that. Yes, it's true that she retorted in the same disdainful manner but if truth be told, that was just an act. A way to hide her secret. "Ron and Harry wouldn't understand why I fall for you," Hermione said, a sad smile forming on her lips.  
  
I've loved you for so long  
  
And after all is said and done  
  
You're still you  
  
After all, you're still you  
  
When did she fall for him? Hermione wasn't sure. It just happened. Fate must have played a nasty joke on her that night. She was patrolling the school grounds for any dangerous activities. It's just been a year when Voldemort was defeated. Her duty was to see that any illegal activities related to Voldermort be reported to the Headmaster. Then she saw him. Draco was standing by the lakeside, just like what he was doing now. He was like an apparition. Hermione couldn't take off her eyes from him. She was mesmerized by his calmness and grace. This was the Draco Hogwarts failed to see. She would have liked the vision to last longer but Draco saw her. They stared at one another for a brief, flashing moment. Hermione noticed his eyes. Light was playing in it, heightening the vulnerability that Draco must have felt at being caught. He was off-guard and Hermione was able to see his pains. But the usual coldness crept into his eyes as he gave her his patented menacing glare before spunning on his heels. She was left rooted on her spot, still spellbound. From that moment on, she was hooked. She was in love.  
  
  
  
You walk past me  
  
I can feel your pain  
  
Time changes everything  
  
One truth always stays the same  
  
You're still you  
  
After all, you're still you  
  
After that incident, Draco was revealed in a whole new light to her. He wasn't the selfish prat that almost all think he was. He was real. As real as the moon that shine tonight. But Draco is Draco. It's not in him to accept to be at a level with muggle-born. Oh yes, there was now formality between them. The nearest thing to respect Draco could give. But Hermione could still felt the coldness that emanated from him. He was still pushing her away. It hurts. It really stung.  
  
  
  
I look up to everything you are  
  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
  
"Damn you, Draco. What did you do to me?" Hermione questioned as hot tears trailed down her cheeks. She leaned on the wall once again, using it as the support her knees will not be able to provide any minute now. God, she was crazy! If only circumstances were different, then she might have a chance with him.  
  
And I believe in you  
  
Although you never asked me to  
  
She looked out into the window once again. He was still there, as still as the night. He's not vile. He's kind and vulnerable as a child. Hermione would have loved to believe that. But she knew it couldn't be true. His was a character so staunch it would take ten thousand atomic bombs to break it. He could never stoop to her level. Its true that he treated her with authority now, but it remained at that. No more, no less. But god, as long as she believed her own lies about him, it will be like springtime to her. He will remained her perfect Draco.  
  
I will remember you  
  
And what life put you through  
  
And in this cruel and lonely world  
  
I found one love  
  
Hermione slowly stepped away from the window, casting a sweet, sorrowful look on him. She could taste her tears mingling with the iron- like taste of her blood. No, she wouldn't cry, wouldn't breakdown. Tomorrow might be another farcical play. But then again, night will fall, wouldn't it?  
  
"Call me stupid, but I love you. That is enough for me," Hermione whispered to the wind as she walked away from him.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Draco stared at the window where Hermione had watched her just a minute ago. He knew. He always knew. Even if he couldn't see her, Draco sensed it was Hermione. Somewhere deep in his heart told him she was the one who was keeping this nightly vigil- this game of cat and mouse. Draco smiled albeit a bitter one. He tried to forget her. Pushed her away from him by hurting her feelings. He tried to forget what he really felt. He kept repeating to his self that he was on dangerous ground. That she was far too perfect, too pure for a dark soul like him. But it was futile.  
  
"Call me crazy, but I love you," Draco whispered as he took a lingering look at the window before trudging his way back to the Slytherin's House, letting the night envelop once again what his heart really hide.  
  
You're still you  
  
After all, you're still you 


End file.
